The invention relates to optical projection systems for copying machines, of the type in which relative movement is effected between the original and the projection system and the projection system projects onto the recording medium images of successive strip-shaped portions of the original. In projection systems of this type, the objective system comprises a plurality of component objectives arranged one after the other, each of which includes at least two elements of positive refractive power located to either side of an intermediate image plane, with the component images within the intermediate image plane being projected onto the recording medium to form a complete image of the original which is at least free of gaps, i.e., the component images adjoin each other exactly or even overlap.
As an example of this type of projection system, referred to hereinafter for the sake of brevity as a raster objective, is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,542.